Undocumented Memories: Book 1: Union
by JourneyofShadows
Summary: In an unusual chain of events, Sora and his friends are taken to Avalar, where they must fight back the Heartless threats, and the Apes themselves, while searching for Riku.  When twisted, and darkest memories come together, only Sora and Spyro will be able to save Avalar from the two dark threats.
1. Chapter 1: The Legends Come Together

Chapter 1: The Legends Come Together

Many legends pass down, and all of them have the same, or a similar, ending. The hero triumphs over the villain, gets the girl, and they live happily ever after. A story like this has one similar happy ending, but a complicated story full of sadness, despair, and sorrow, and all it takes to begin it, is one simple word.

LOVE...

All it takes is this one word, and from there on, everything changes.

Villains always have a name, but most are never named.

"This heart belongs again to darkness".

"My dark master's return".

"You cannot defeat me."

"Share your power, so that we may be complete."

"Every light must fade. Every heart return to darkness!"

The voices call out... The darkness awakens.

But there are those who are willing to fight to protect the balance.

"I am who I am, because of them."

"I know what I need to do."

"It all ends here!"

"Thank you."

"If we don't, then everything we fought for, everything we lost, it'll all be for nothing."

The balance that connects the light and darkness. The chains hold the two together in an unbreakable bond, but when good and evil collide, the balance is shifted. Broken, and reformed, like a chain of memories that are no longer of good use.

"If light and darkness are eternal, then surely, we nothings must be the same... Eternal."

"Your right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what Xemnas?"

"That doesn't mean you're eternal!"

"Heh heh heh... No more eternal than that radiance of yours."

* * *

><p>"You cannot defeat me. I am eternal!"<p>

"Just...Hang...On!"

"What is this?"

"No!"

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's over now."

Light and darkness clash. Heroes of light and of darkness fight to protect their respectful homes from the true evil. The allies fight alongside, but in a final battle: no one is near, only two heroes must rely on the other to finish it off.

There are those who watch over these trials, and record them in simple books. These people are called The Chroniclers, and they are the reminders of ancient battles of the past, the present, and the future.

"My name, is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart, or pay the price!"

"I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both?"

"Your body submits, your heart succumbs, so why does your mind resist?"

"May the ancestors watch over us all."

As new generations begin, new heroes are there, new villains are willing to disturb the peace, and darkness spreads it wings for the final battle to take place.

"Ven, I'm sorry. I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up."

"Sora, so your mind's made up?"

"Well, young dragon. Where might you be?"

A twist in the tale is to happen everytime, making the challenges even more difficult, just like this tale, of the boy who wields a sword shaped into a key, and a purple dragon, who was willing to help him find a lost ally, allies to assisst them, in the crawling darkness.

There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess

Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Loveless, Act II


	2. Chapter 2: The Chronicler

Chapter 2: The Chronicler

_I'm falling. But where to? I have nowhere to fall to, being in the darkness for a long time does things to make you feel negative._

_Maybe... I should fade into the darkness here._

_I don't know anymore, I don't know if I can fight the darkness anymore. The light is too far away for me to reach and now, I don't have any reason to be around. I have to release my heart, it'd probably be better. My past... My present... I have no future for me._

_Ven... I'm sorry, I won't be coming back._

_"Don't say that Aqua!"_

_Huh? Ven?_

_"Yes, don't give up, if you keep walking the path of darkness, you'll be bound to find the light!"_

_Ventus. You might be right... Okay, I'll keep this up, but for how long Ven?_

_"As long as you have the Wayfinder, we'll never be separated, all three of us."_

_Me, you, and Terra... I guess having you two around gives me the light and courage I need. The light... it's near, I know it._

_"Can you feel the light Aqua?"_

_It's warm... like the afternoon sun._

_"You'll find me there soon enough."_

_Your right. I CAN keep doing this._

_There's always a way._

She awoke, the sun was nowhere nearby, but wherever she was, the warmth of the sun still emanated. Her surroundings were all a blur, but with a few blinks, it had become clear; a room full of books, scrolls, and next to her, the figure of a sleeping boy in a black and white jacket.

"Ven," She said, her hand on his shoulder, trying her best to wake him up.

"Try not to bother him," A voice emanated from further within the cave. the voice was unusual to her, but curious as to what was here, the girl grabbed Ventus and made her way through the cave until she made it to a large room with five huge doors, four had symbols on them, but the fifth did not. She walked ever so closer to the door at the opposite end of where she was standing, but little did she know of the danger that lied beyond. The door opened, frightening her only a small bit.

"Be forewarned about what lies ahead young lady, once you go in, you can't turn back from the danger, do you want this?" The voice spoke up again.

"As long as I keep Ven safe, I accept the dangers," she spoke, courage emanating in her voice. She walked through the portal, light blinding her immediately.

_"Remember, the further you walk into the light, the bigger your shadow becomes."_

The light faded, and she was standing on a platform, stormclouds surrounding the giant platform, and as far as her vision could reach. Before her was a dragon shining in four different elements; red, green, blue, and yellow.

The girl knew the elements real well, and attempted to summon her master's keyblade, but this time, it was her keyblade, Stormfall. Confused about her keyblade being called back, she tried to summon her master's blade, but could not. It didn't matter at this time, she sat Ven down to sleep, and ran straight for the dragon. The dragon turned its color to red, and she attacked with her ice abilities, but to her disadvantage, the dragon had become stronger. The girl realized the certain element would only damage the dragon if and only if it was the same element. The dragon changed the color of itself to green. The girl cast Aero, but to no avail, it would not work. The element dragon cackled, enraging the girl beyond all reason. She cast Meteor immediately, and it seemed to damage the elemental dragon, she had found its weakness. When it changed to blue, she cast Blizzaga, when it changed to yellow, she cast Thundaga, and when it changed to red, she cast Firaga. It's color pattern and attacks were varying, and all powerful, but with her keyblade abilities, it was a walk in the park. It changed to blue, and she cast her ultimate blizzard ability; Deep Freeze. Thinking it was destroyed, she went back to get Ven, but a sudden razor-sharp tail blade impaled her. It withdrew from her, and the wound was massively severe, but she also knew a healing ability. She cast Curaga before anything else bad happened, and cast Fire Surge, her strongest fire ability, putting the enemy on the verge of defeat. She walked towards the element dragon, keyblade ready to strike if it got back up.

"Well? Why do you not finish me off?" It asked, vigor and ready for the final blow.

"Because it's beneath me, I don't intend to do anything involving death when someone asks me to do so," She replied, vanishing her keyblade almost immediately. She held out her hand to help the dragon up, to comply, it held out its paw, and used its wings for support.

"Just... who are you?" The dragon asked, curious to know of its savior.

"My name is Aqua," she spoke before the light engulfed her and Ventus, leaving the dragon behind to ponder at her name; a heart deep as water, and the boy she was with, sleeping for the entire battle.

The light became clear, and she was at the entrance of another huge room, only this one was tidied up, and had a giant blue-energy hourglass at the center of it. Aqua walked further into the room and layed Ventus down on a pile of soft grass, slowly taking her hand, and stroking it over his spiky hair.

"I think this place is lonely too, but you'll be safe until I figure out what's going on, and who knows? Terra might be here, he'll find us and we'll both wake you up," she smiled, looking around to see if Terra was near. All she found were books on the world and all of its inhabitants. Three books caught her eye as she looked around. Opening the first book, she realized this was a book on the certain inhabitant's history, and this one held the history of a black dragoness. Looking through she realized this dragoness had a past inhabited with darkness, but found the courage to search for the light. One picture caught her eye at the moment, an image of her fighting a purple dragon in a battle to the finish, where she had lost, and restored to her original, younger form.

"When I read up on the past, I hear the voices of the battle, why do you not?" A voice asked, averting her attention to where it came from. The voice came from a dragon, ice blue with a yellow underbelly, Eight spikes adorned his face, four of which were ice blue, like him, while the other four were a lighter blue. The spikes were patterened into the form of fire, the tailblade had the same form, but his eyes were what got her; they were red like they held the fires of battle. Equipped with assorted scrolls and a radiant blue crystal necklace, she immediately knew he was the one who lived here.

"I don't know, and I apologize for trespassing, but Ven..." she stopped as she looked over at the sleeping boy, a single, silent tear fell from her face.

"Asleep for ten years now?" The dragon said. Aqua was surprised as to how he knew about it. With one swift look, a book came from the shelf which held the image of Ventus's keychain. It opened in front of her, and showed the images of previous battles in the past, especially at the Keyblade Graveyard. Voices surrounded her immediately and suddenly:

"He wants me to make some kind of X-blade"

"Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power... United with the hearts of their masters... On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat... As a great Keyblade War raged!"

"Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together!"

"Our union wasn't finished, the X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this"

"I've got a better idea, how 'bout I destroy you both?"

"Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua."

"I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

"I know this place. This... is your heart."

The book closed, for she knew what happened next. Hearing the voices, it became clear she was somewhere where mystical forces and powers were used for goodness, a peaceful haven.

"Who are you, and where am I?" She asked, stepping away immediately frightened by this power, since some of it consisted of darkness. He was silent, for the dragon knew of her fear, he shared the same fear in the past.

"My name is Ignitus, and I am The Chronicler. And for where you are, this is the White Isle."


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Brought Us Together

Chapter 3: Destiny Brought Us Together

Midnight, the grandest time, especially during summer. The stars would shine especially bright at times like this, that is, only on Destiny Islands, where three teenagers await the special time of their special place. Two boys and one girl sat or stood near their favorite hangout tree; a curved palm tree that held out star-shaped fruit called Paopu fruit. The curve on the tree was good for sitting, hanging out, watching the sunset, and nights like this. A sudden star shot by, radiating the night sky with its beauty. A peace like this was good enough for them, and they had wished for nothing to disturb them. In the distance, lights flickered on and off, signaling another island wasn't far off in the distance.

"Do you think our parents will be worried about us being off like this?" One of the boys said, his brown, spiky, unruled hair shining light brown in the moonlight. The other boy shrugged, his silver hair slightly waving to the side with the cool summer breeze. The girl shook her head to the answer, her shoulder-length hair swaying as she answered the boy's question.

"Two years Sora, you two have been gone for exactly that long," The girl spoke, the voice of an angel, which made the boy she was sitting by shudder with immediate pleasure. The three were Keyblade Bearers now, two of them have wielded their powers for two years, while the other had gained the ability to wield it just recently, during their final battle against The Superior of the In-Between. The thought of battling him was too much for the three to bear, and now that the three were home, they were ready to stay there, and weren't thinking about leaving anytime soon, even though Sora obtained the note from King Mickey, he thought long and hard about what he would have to go through again, and would least expect this journey to be an easy one.

"Never will I expect a long journey like that ever again," Sora vowed, the other boy and girl giggling at his antics. Sora was a slack-off, but the journey he took proved him wrong, even though he slept for a year because of the memories in his heart becoming shattered like a weak chain. "Kairi, Riku, if I EVER leave this island again, I would want to leave with you two," he vowed again, holding his hand to the air, summoning his keyblade, Kingdom Key. Riku held out his hand and summoned The Way to the Dawn, the keyblade he had been given when he found the light. As for Kairi, she nodded and summoned Destiny's Embrace, the key she had been given at the Castle That Never Was. They connected their keyblades in a trinity, promising to the stars that gave off the radiant glow, to the sun that would soon rise, and to the moon with its beautiful glow over them.

They took off as the sun began to rise, tired out of their minds, but before they could reach their boats, a different approach took place; the waves began to rise, the dawn had become clouded, and the stars disappeared suddenly before the clouds came out, the sure sign of a premonition. Turning their heads, they saw the figure of a young man, about the same age as they were, covered in a black cloak all Organization XIII members wore. Following him was a giant ape with a glowing green eye, and an army of smaller apes. Calling their keyblades to them was an immediate must. Gripping the handle of their blades, they ran straight for the enemies that outnumbered them in high numbers. With the greater strength at their disposal, the three keyblade bearers cut their enemies numbers down by twenty-five percent, but more still remained. Their attacks raged on, and not even one of the "keys" was struck down. The boy eyed Riku, as he had learned to control the darkness in his heart, unlike the boy he had given up in using many days back. Summoning the keyblade he had, the boy rushed into the midst of battle as the last four apes had remained standing. As the last of them fell to the ground by their keyblades, Sora caught a glance of the mysterious boy running straight for them with a keyblade in hand, and noticing it immediately with its white glow, Sora was able to deduce the boy as noone other than his other side, his nobody. He jumped into the air, lightning behind him flashing as he did so, and with one quick strike, Riku had been taken down immediately, and suddenly followed by Kairi. Sora had become out numbered, and with his keyblade ready to go, he ran straight for his nobody, ripping off the hood that hid his face, exposing the unexpected white spiky hair, and the unexpected yellow eyes of the now possessed nobody. Summoning the second keyblade, the nobody struck a devastating blow to Sora, who flew back and was immediately caught, and knocked out by the large ape. The ape made his way to where the nobody had stood, his keyblades unsummoned, and picking up the other two.

"Tell me something, what use are they to you?" The ape asked, showing no confusion whatsoever, but still confused nonetheless.

"I saw into their hearts, and this boy has darkness emanating deep within, with it, I can exit this empty shell and reclaim what is rightfully mine," the boy said, awakening the darkness in his heart, and merging some of his darkness with his own. "I can only supply him with a little bit of what I have got, but his heart is still covered in pure light, we must return, so that the Dark Master may perform the ritual," the boy added, opening a portal into the darkness. The two figures walked in, one after the other, with the unconcious bodies of the three keyblade wielders. While the two walked through, a man watched as they had tossed Sora aside, and defeated Riku and Kairi.

"What is it they're doing?" He asked himself, and not giving himself enough time to think about anything else, he ran striaght into the portal as the two walked in, thinking maybe he could save them, and protect them until they got home, to prove he was worthy enough to be what his friends thought of him; a true keyblade master.

* * *

><p>Aqua had watched the whole situation from the giant ape's point of view from the book, and she couldn't believe the three were as good as she was. Hopefully, they were the miracle she had been searching the darkness for, and the chance to finally awaken Ven from his sleep, and the chance to find Terra.<p>

"Those three," Aqua said, her voice filling up with hope for the future would turn out as she had planned.

"Ah, the three the previous Chronicler and I have been observing," Ignitus said, using the mystic forces to bring out the three books of the keyblade bearers. The brown one had a Crown ornamenting the cover with a radiant golden color, the silver book had the symbol of a Star on the cover, almost as silver as the book itself, while the pink one had the image of a Wayfinder on it, only made from seashells. "Read to your heart's content Aqua, you deserve to know what happened to the three you met long ago," Ignitus said, leaving her to read on about them. As he walked off, he pulled out a book with a purple cover, the one the blunette had pulled out earlier that day. He muttered and whispered to himself, and all she cold hear was one simple question;

"Well young dragon, where might you be?"


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

Chapter 4: Awake

His eyes shot open immediately, two blinks, and it was enough to see his surroundings; he was in the plains, a black dragoness was sleeping right next to him, and in her prescence, he felt right at home.

This was the dragoness he fell in love with.

And he knew she was in love with him, inseperable lovers is what they were.

Many hours passed and he was still wide awake, a strange prescence was what he felt, scared senseless about what it was, he began his flight around the plains, the dawn beginning to rise as he got halfway through his flight plan. Wherever him and the black dragoness were, it was paradise, and he felt this was the place he would spend the rest of his life at: The stars and the moon had the peaceful look to it, and the dawn was as purple as he was. Knowing he had seen this place in many of his dreams, the purple dragon was still in the Dragon Realms, and he knew it as well. Having the curiosity to investigate his surroundings a bit more, he headed in the direction of the sun, to the west of his location.

He descended as he reached a small beach, where the waves lapped up to the shore, but not as far as his paws. Not far from his location was a set of houses, empty, but not cleared out.

"Dragon Shores," He spoke, his eyes shining as he entered the area. Loving this place almost immediately, he started running around, laughing in joy as he had found the place he wanted to spend the rest of his life at.

He was home, and he had the perfect dragoness he wanted in his life.

* * *

><p>A beautiful sunset fell upon the small, yet large, town; everyone had a shop running up, and all of the kids had their joy of playing around in the streets. Far from the town, where a huge, disowned mansion stands, was a portal. Darkness emanated from it, where the form of a man came out, and it looked as if he was unsuccessful in obtaining something. Entering the mansion, the man ignored the way the entire mansion was; who would've wanted to live in a mansion thought to be haunted? Walking past the small fragments of glass, armor, and plastic, the man made his way up the stairs, towards the first door on his left, and the only one on his left. Inside the door was a room covered in nothing but white, pictures decorated the walls, surrounding the room with beautiful handwork, and vibrant colors. One picture caught his attention, one of him, and two others; a boy wearing a black and white jacket, and a blunette who wore the same clothes he remebered in the past.<p>

"Do you like it?" A voice asked, averting his attention to where the voice came from. At the far side of the room was where a girl sat, dressed in a single white dress, and light blue sandals. Her blonde hair reached as far as the top of her back, and covered her right shoulder. Her blue eyes were as blue as the girl's on the beach, one of the three he tried to save, but could not.

"When did you draw it?" The man asked, sitting down on the other side of the table that separated the two from each other.

"While you were gone, I remember you telling me about your friends in the past, and how they became lost without your guidance," The girl spoke, finishing up another drawing she had been working on before he arrived. Standing up, he made his way to the other end to see what she was drawing; the blunette was reading a book on someone wherever she was, and in the corner was the sleeping figure of a boy in a black and white jacket. Far from the two was an ice blue dragon with eight different horns, the two next to his face were the exact same color as him, but the ones on top of his head were a lighter blue, in fact, lighter than his scales ever were.

"The boy was asleep for a long time, and the girl was searching for you and him from where she was," The girl said, her tone almost too sweet for her own good. "Terra, she's been hoping you'd come back to wake him up."

He flipped his hood back to reveal his face; Brown hair, as brown as the earth, and blue eyes that the midnight sky couldn't be compared to. He studied the picture, staring at Ven, then Aqua, then the dragon, in whom he hadn't known.

"His name is Ignitus, and he is a dragon called The Chronicler," the girl said, finishing the drawing of the dragon reading an opposite book with a purple cover. Surprised by how she knew it, his question had come up:

"Do you know where he is?"

Looking up from the drawing, she looked at Terra with the knowledge of where he was at.

"He lives on an island called the White Isle, but not one person here knows the location of where it is," She admitted, Terra sighing in disbelief, for he had no one here who knew where the White Isle was located. A sudden idea came to mind as he looked at the drawing again, he may not have known the location, but the girl knew the island as if she had been there, thus, if his theory was correct, she could've known the location of where it was. Summoning the dark portal he attempted to follow the two enemies in, Terra walked through with the girl and her sketchbook in her other hand she hadn't been gripped with.

"Naminé, you know the island and maybe its entirety, so you're going to show me where it is," Terra said, walking through the portal with the girl gripping her sketchbook harder than usual whenever she walked around.

"I understand Terra, I think I might know where it is," Naminé spoke, letting go of Terra's hand as they entered the portal.

Sora awoke, his head pounding, and his back aching as he got up. He was stuck behind concrete brick walls with Kairi, and Riku was nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: Sorry for not giving the rightful credit for the last three chapters so here it is:**

**Spyro characters owned by Sierra and Estranges Libuelles**

**Kingdom Hearts characters owned by Square Enix**

**~JourneyofShadows~**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape, Reunion, and Fear

Chapter 5: Escape, Reunion, Fear, and The Master's Dark Eyes

Sora awoke, his head pounding, and his back ached as he got up. He was stuck behind concrete walls with Kairi, and Riku was nowhere to be seen. The door was barred metal, and Sora could immediately tell he and Kairi were stuck in a prison cell.

"Kairi! Kairi, oh please don't be dead!" Sora called out to the still unconcious girl. Grabbing her head lightly, she used her other hand as support as she began to get back up slowly, and immediately. Her legs were all wobbly, and she felt she would fall back down with one small step, Sora, noticing this immediately, put Kairi's arm around his shoulder, and helped her walk around the small, cramped room. As her legs became more firm, he let her walk around to see her surroundings, but noticed she only went to the bars to see what others were in the other cells.

"Hello? Hello!" Kairi called out, but nobody answered back. Either dead or unconcious was what the situation looked like, and those were the only two wide awake and concious. Falling back to summon her keyblade, she figured out a simple, miserable predicament; she couldn't summon Destiny's Embrace. Sora did the same, and ended up with nothing, the two had lost their abilities to summon their keyblades, and their guess was either the prison cell, or where they were at.

Many boring hours passed, and the sound of footsteps was heard from the hallway on the other side of the bars. Apes had come in to obtain them for whatever it was they were needed for, but before they could get to unlocking the cage, two rouge arrows appeared, impaling, and killing both apes on the spot. Out of nowhere appeared a figure, that of a cheetah, hiding his face with a red cloak, and covered in red cloths himself. Fear that he was there to kill them, they took to the back wall, Sora using himself as a shield to spare Kairi her life. Unlocking the door, the cheetah walked in, putting his bow away, and holding out his hand to help them. Kairi moved from behind Sora, to the cheetah, and soon Sora followed along, looking at the cheetah, giving a curt nod before heading off with him to get out of the prison.

* * *

><p>The blunette stared at the cover of the book on Sora, remebering the voices of him and Ventus,<p>

"Would it be alright, if I stayed here, with you?"

"Sure, if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you."

She was happy to know she didn't have to search the darkness anymore, for Ven's heart had found a new home, and with Sora, anything couldn't go wrong. The black book began to creep its way back into her mind, and as her mind began to wander about what her story was, she grabbed the book and began observing the pages all over again, as if she had missed a part, for where she did not. Finishing the pages full again, a new page had been written, and realizing of this, she observed the area where the black dragoness was; a small beach, and a small town not far from there, and above the town, a shimmer of dawn purple scales were hit by the sun, the location of the dragon was made clear!

"Ignitus!" Aqua called out, the ice blue dragon putting the book down, getting up on all fours to run to the location of where Aqua stood.

"What is it?" He asked, Aqua putting the book down to tell him the realization she had found.

"I think I might know where the dragon you're searching for is."

* * *

><p>Terra and Naminé stepped through the portal, and no less, outside of a village located on the edge of a calm stream.<p>

"The Valley of Avalar," Naminé said, a tone of realization crept closer into her voice than usual. Her sketchbook slowly, but surely made its way to her lap as she sat down, drawing something once again, but this time, only the blunette was shown in the drawing, riding on her keyblade to an area not local to many, but a small beach and small town was inhabited, and the forms of two young adult dragons were shown in the distance, one purple, and the other black. Terra noticed the drawing immediately, and summoned The Ends of the Earth, his keyblade, and tossed it into the air, becoming a keyblade glider quickly. Terra got on, soon followed by Naminé, and the two were off, into the location Aqua would soon be heading for.

"Who are the dragons, might I ask?" Terra questioned her, the drawing giving off a specific, radiant shine to it as it glowed in the dawn, not common for any of her other drawings, but it seemed to only glow on the purple dragon.

"Spyro is the purple dragon's name, and Cynder is the dark dragoness's name," The blonde answered his question sincerely, like she always did.

With that said and done, the two headed off for the small island inhabited by those two dragons, for if Naminé drew them, they had to be important in some way.

* * *

><p>Aqua called Stormfall back to her as she left the Celestial Caves, throwing it up into the forever night sky, becoming her keyblade glider. Getting on, she headed for Dragon Shores, which was located not far from her location.<p>

"Ven, if Terra's here with them, we can finally wake you up," Aqua spoke, happiness reaching her voice, and making her spirit soar with the hopeful news that Terra was here, alive, and out of the darkness of Master Xehanort.

The purple dragon took to the sky, his heart soaring at finding his permanent home, and not far from him was his black dragoness, she looked to the sky and giggled at her lover's antics; she always found him to be a bit on the wild side, but not this much on the wild side. She took off for the sky too, joining Spyro in his celebration, which soon became a dance in the morning air. Their dance lasted them such a long time, and ended with a kiss, a long, passionate kiss. Landing down on the ground, their lips touched again, as if they were opposite magnets being attracted to each other. They spent five minutes of their lives being in each other's romantic embrace, but never noticed what was coming towards them.

The blunette made her way to the ground, calling her glider back into a regular keyblade, and never paid any attention to her other surroundings, the only thing on her mind was finding the two, and going back to the White Isle with them. Walking towards the village, she could see the couple cuddling and couldn't help but awe at this beautiful sight, but she never noticed the twig her foot stepped on. The two made their way out of the embrace to investigate the noise, and to wander if they weren't the only ones there.

Around the corner, Aqua hid, scared about looking face to face with the two, she had read up on everything involving the black dragoness that was with him, and it scared her to look into the eyes of a once evil dragon. Thoughts filled her mind, what if the purple dragon was evil too? He couldn't be, saving the world from drifting apart was not out of an evil and dark heart, but of a good, kind, gentle, and caring heart. Her mind still pondered, and cocking her head to the side, her blue eyes met amethyst eyes. Jumping away almost immediately, she summoned Stormfall, ready to fight if he struck at her first.

Spyro stood ready in his battle position, if she struck him first, he would be ready to fight. They had their eyes fixed on one another, that is, until a mysterious man stood between the two with keyblade in hand, a keyblade of brown and green, The Ends of the Earth, Terra's blade. The figure removed his hood to show the same brown-haired, blue-eyed man Aqua had been friends with in the past.

"Terra?" Aqua echoed, blinking over and over to see if this was just something her mind did, but it was no trick. She was face to face with the man she had to fight in the past, but back then, his eyes were filled with darkness and hatred, but seeing him now, he had nothing but the light in his eyes, the same light she always thought he had deep within.

"It's good to see you too, but now to why I'm here," Terra said, looking over to the purple dragon, ready to strike if he attacked. Unsummoning his blade, he knelt down to look face to face with the dragon, assuring him no danger.

"You must be Spyro, if I'm correct?" Terra asked, confusing the purple dragon as to how he knew his name.

"Who are you, and why do you know me?" Spyro answered him with a question to how he was known by this wierd animal. Aqua was surprised as to how he knew the dragon as well. Ignitus never told her what his name was, so how did Terra know him?

"My name is Terra, and I'm here to find three people, one of which is behind me. I'm also here to find the White Isle, which is where you came from, if I'm correct Aqua?" Terra said, averting his attention from Spyro to Aqua almost immediately.

"Y-yes, The Chronicler sent me to find him and a black dragoness, and bring them back with me, but now that you're here, you've saved me the despair of searching for you," Aqua said, pointing at Spyro, but her stare was still worked on Terra. He changed, but she couldn't tell how. Another question came to mind as she looked at him; was he connected to Sora in any way, or was it Riku he was after?

* * *

><p>The trio, spending hour after hour battling wave after wave of apes, finally made their way to a giant room, a statue of a dragon with three devilish horns atop his head was adorned at the end of the room, and staring at it was a very eerie experience.<p>

"The Dark Master, he's the one who built this place," The cheetah spoke, his gaze fixed on the statue, as were the gazes of Sora and Kairi.

"What is this place?" Kairi asked, averting her gaze back to their rescuer.

"This is The Well of Souls, this place homes the souls of many demonic soldiers, and the worst news is that The Dark Master plans on reviving those souls on the day the celestial moons align, or in our case, The Night of Eternal Darkness," He said, fear was slightly in his voice, but showed more valor in his case.

"You sure have been brushing up on your history since our last encounter, Avalarian," A voice called out, and from right behind them too. Averting their attention to the voice, they saw Riku, his hair still white, but his voice had changed, and his eyes held darkness, hatred, and rage. Sora and Kairi tried to call back their keyblades, but still unsuccessful in doing so. Riku, on the other hand, summoned a keyblade much different from anything they've ever seen, this blade held the power of true darkness, and in many ways, held the same ability to unlock the hearts of many people, such as the Soulblade Riku had once wielded two years back.

"The darkness here cannot allow you to summon the light of your blade, you are defenseless," Riku cackled, enraging Sora by the second.

"They might be, but I'm not," the cheetah answered, pulling out his bow and arrow, shooting it immediately, but unlucky to him, Riku was ready for the shot. Using his new keyblade, he blocked the attack and shot a small orb of dark energy out of his hand, hitting the cheetah on the spot. Blood poured from the open wound on his face, lucky that it hit far from his eyes, but still in major pain. Kairi ran straight for their injured ally, grabbing his arm, and putting it over her shoulder, while Sora did his best to fend off Riku, that was, until Kairi got as far away from the battle field. Riku gave Sora a glare, then a grin.

"You seem like the kind of kid that can protect anyone, but just whom would you protect pray tell?" Riku asked, as if he didn't have the slightest clue to whom Sora was and why he fought.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Riku?" Sora yelled, Riku giving back a grin, and took a bow to introduce himself like this was their first encounter, for which it was, but with a new enemy.

"It's an honor to meet a keyblade master for the first time in a decade, my name is Master Xehanort, perhaps you've heard of me from Yen Sid," Riku greeted, now holding his keyblade in his saber-wielding style that Sora was used to seeing, "And just for you, why don't I make this an even fight. *snap of fingers* I have unlocked your heart, you can now use your keyblade to fight if you want, but know that there is no easy way out of this fight Sora," Riku-Xehanort answered, giving Sora back the ability to wield his keyblade. Sora, now wielding his Kingdom Key, ran full force at Xehanort, ready to fight to save his friend lost in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Terra!" A voice called out, fear shot through the voice, and soon became a linked chain of fear. Terra, of course, knew the voice real well, and ran out to see what happened. Aqua soon followed him, Spyro and Cynder soon followed the blunette, afraid something bad happened.<p>

"Naminé, what happened?" Terra called out to the blonde, a fear ran through her eyes, she was holding her sketchbook, which shook as her hands quivered in shock. Terra saw the fear, took the sketchbook, and looked at the drawing; darkness emanated from one of the people, his hair silver, and his eyes yellow. His clothes resembled that of Riku's, and that's when it hit him: Master Xehanort had planned to use his body until he found another young vessel, and the boy in the picture was the vessel he was planning on taking, the dark keyblade was the same one he used in his final battle against him and Aqua, Master Xehanort had taken the body of the boy he passed his power onto. On the other side was a boy with spiky brown hair, holding a keyblade as well, his eyes full with rage for Master Xehanort had taken control of the silver-haired boy.

"Where are they?" Terra asked, summoning The Ends of the Earth immediately.

"The Well of Souls," she said, Spyro and Cynder gasping in fear, for they hadn't seen The Well of Souls completely rebuilt back to its former glory.

"Where's it at?" Terra asked, throwing his keyblade into the air, to transform into his glider. Jumping on it immediately, he looked at Naminé, she had no clue where it was, but the dragons did. Taking flight immediately, they flew off in the direction of The Well, Terra nearly ready to get going.

"Aqua, you need to take Naminé to the White Isle, she's safer there than anywhere else," Terra ordered, Aqua complying, summoned her keyblade to transform into her own glider, taking the blonde haired girl to where the blunette awoke from.

Not many minutes passed with Terra's keyblade portal, and the arrival of the three triggered an assault army on the three. The assault army didn't last long with their teamwork, but landing became difficult. That was until Terra caught sight of a young girl, the same young girl from the beach, he landed right in front of them immediately, the girl afraid because of his cloak.

"Where's Sora?" He asked, the girl became less afraid when she realized he was only here to help out Sora in his direst predicament.

"There's a room with a huge statue, Sora's there, please help him!" Kairi said, Terra running off in the direction she pointed out, followed by Spyro and Cynder, ready to fight and protect.

Two minutes passed by, and they had reached their destinated room of The Well. Down below them, Sora and Riku had exchanged blows through the keyblade, and it seemed that Sora was losing, wounds covered his entire body, and his legs had begun to give out. Near the edge of losing, Sora held up his keyblade to block, only to get it thrown out of the way by Xehanort's blade. He fell back, he couldn't fight anymore, exhausted from the fight. Riku raised up his blade, ready to deal the finishing blow, that was, until Terra made his way into the fight, his keyblade blocking the finisher that would've destroyed Sora.


	6. Chapter 6: The Light Against The Dark

Chapter 6: The Light Against The Dark

Sora and Xehanort stayed in their respectful battle positions, ready for the first strike from the other. Their glares set on the other, gripping the handles of their Keyblades, a shrouding wall of darkness surrounding the two from all sides but the ceiling. As the wall came up, the first strike began, followed by another and another, and soon following those strikes, magic was cast, orbs of darkness against miscellaneous uses of fire, blizzard, thunder, and air magic. Both sides fought and stood their ground continously for many minutes which seemed to last on forever. A sudden strike from Xehanort's keyblade changed the tide of battle to his side, Sora suffered from a massive injury running down the side of his chest, and not long from there, struck from the side, maintaining a severe injury running all to his right side. Kicked back as he went to his knees in pain, Sora held his side and chest, the pain becoming more difficult to bear. Xehanort struck him continously, causing injuries not only to his body, but to his limbs as well. Two more minutes passed by and his pain was unbearable, Sora was on the ground, blood flowing from all of his opened cuts, while Xehanort withstood not even one simple scratch.

"How pathetic, a keyblade master like you can't even take me down," Xehanort laughed, raising his keyblade for one final strike, that was before Sora raised up his keyblade with a final muster of strength, but with simple ease, the Kingdom Key was tossed aside by the dark blade. Sora was put back to the ground, Xehanort had won, and his blade was ready to deal the finishing strike. Sora had no energy left to fight, his last breath had been sighed, and he was ready to fade back into the darkness, but a sudden change of events happened when he heard his name called out from the top of the room.

A keyblade blocked the impact, and a man dressed in a black cloak was seen from the corner of his eye, proving he was willing to protect Sora at this direst time.

"Noticed you might need help," The man said, casting Curaga, and restoring Sora to how he was seen on the beach. Using his other hand, the man called Sora's keyblade to him, and he struck at Xehanort with unbelieveable strength, but Xehanort was ready, casting all sorts of magic at him, but with the newcomer's unbelieveable strength and valor, it was an easy challenge. Xehanort understood his strength, but with Riku's body in posession, strength was matched evenly, and fortunately, speed was matched as well. When the two clashed their blades against the other's blades, they studied their enemies, and quickly knew who they were.

"Terra," Xehanort said, his blade beginning to gain the upper hand. Pulling back immediately, he gave Sora his keyblade, and used his darkness to pull down the dark field into nothing.

"Xehanort, what have you done to the boy?" Terra asked, leaving Xehanort to cackle in Riku's tone of voice, as it was long before the battle began.

"The Dark Master did me a favor and released me from that empty shell, taking this boy's body was easy. He was posessed by me years back, and still is, so making the connection was very simple," Riku-Xehanort answered, Terra ready to strike again if Riku-Xehanort made the first move. His pose became more focused when a new enemy hit the room, two swords in hand, his yellow eyes shone when the candles went out.

"Gaul? But you're dead!" Spyro stammered, shocked to see the ape he had killed years ago. Gaul harumphed before striking at Terra, who took the strength of his blade, and created a counterattack at the giant ape. The contact sent Gaul flying back into the wall, a huge gash running across his chest. Sora began to run at Xehanort, but was stopped by Terra almost immediately.

"Falling back is the only chance we've got, you can fight Xehanort soon," The man said, his blue eyes staring at Sora. He nodded and fell back with the dragons, soon followed by Terra, who created many barricades to delay their followers. They continued their run until they came to a snag in their escape; either the cliff or imprisonment again. It wasn't difficult for the dragons, since they already took flight.

"You two head on to the White Isle with Aqua and Naminé, as Aqua said, it's safer there!" Terra called out, summoning his keyblade, followed by Sora, his blade ready to fight.

"Sora, sheathe your weapon," Terra said, throwing his blade into the air. Sora was confused, and thought Terra was crazy when he jumped over the edge, but took back his thought immediately when he saw his keyblade had transformed into a glider.

"What on earth is going on? This is crazy!" Sora said, stepping back before realizing the enemies were gaining on them.

"We don't have time for this, get on or I leave you behind!" Terra ordered. Sora nodded, and made the grandest jump of his life, Terra grabbing him by the hand before he could fall into the endless abyss below. With Sora's save, the two were flying away from there, and into the direction Kairi and the cheetah were headed.

Safe from harm, the two got off the keyblade glider, and made their run towards the others who were waiting for them to catch up.

**A/N: Crap, I'm getting less detailed in my stories again, like I was back in my previous stories, give me some time to think up ideas again, and I'll have a WHOLE lot more chapters posted up in this X-Over, and in Cynder's Past as well. See you after a while!**

**~JourneyofShadows~**


	7. Chapter 7: A Father's Care

Chapter 7: A Father's Care, A Family Not Forgotten, A Search Begins

The woodlands deemed themselves not far from Twilight falls, as said by the Cheetah, still injured by the darkness Riku-Xehanort had cast, yet fine for walking, he set off, scouting ahead for anything new that would somehow pop up, and attack. Kairi stayed behind to rest her eyes, waking up to see Sora and Terra at her location.

"Sora, you're alright!" Kairi cheered, getting up off the ground to embrace the keyblade master. Terra took in the adorable sight, young love was what it was, he shared the same love, but if only Aqua gave that love back to him. His mind pondered, while Sora began to wander what Terra's story was; Terra appeared out of nowhere, to help Sora in his direst time of need, fought Riku-Xehanort as if he had knew him, and gave a look of guilt as he turned tail and fleed from battle. Approaching him with caution, Sora put his hand on Terra's shoulder, looking over to see his face; guilt had covered his expression, and tears ran down his face in groups.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, willing to give him all the help he needed, that is, if he needed the help.

"No, I'm not," Terra admitted, it was best this keyblade wielder knew the truth behind why his friend had been possessed. Making his way up from sitting, Terra faced the two, his expression changing from guilt to hopefulness; this keyblade wielder may be the one that he's been expecting: the boy who would defeat Master Xehanort for good.

"It's time you learned the truth about why I'm here. Sora, Kairi, this story hurt me, and if you are willing to listen, you'll be able to share the pain me and my friends went through."

* * *

><p>Aqua had finished reading the books of many different inhabitants of the world, from the dragons of Warfang, to the moles of Munitions Forge, and everything in-between, and was very surprised to see the books of Yen Sid, and Master Eraqus. She continued her readings by reading Spyro's book, and yet was surprised to see that through his pages, a figure had been seen nearby, invisible to him, but visible from the pages. As the blunette continued to read, Naminé continued her drawings, but only of other dragons; an ice dragon, an earth dragon, and an electric dragon, all together with Ignitus between the three, and in front of them were the figures of Sora, Riku, Kairi, her, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Spyro, Cynder, and a small golden dragonfly. Ignitus had continued to read, but only on some of the other dragons who lived in Warfang, but mainly the other three dragons in Naminé's drawing. The blunette had noticed the blue dragon reading up on them, and made her way towards him without worry, for if he knew them, they could be allies for them.<p>

"Friends, Ignitus?" Aqua spoke, looking down at the book he was reading, inside was a picture of the three dragons with a golden dragonfly, beginning to rebuild a city in destruction.

"Yes, and unlike me, they can go wherever they want, while I am stuck here, chronicling the many endeavors of these dragons, as well as your endeavors," He said, his eyes filling up to the brim with melancholy.

"I know exactly how you feel, I've been lost to the darkness for so long, searching for friends that were already safe," The blunette said, her eyes showing the same sadness he felt. His face fell into his paws before he let silent tears run down his ice blue face. Naminé saw this moment, and made her way to the elder chronicler, a show of hope was shining in her eyes as she made her seat next to him.

"This will all be over soon Ignitus, and with it, you'll get the chance to see everyone again, no borders will contain you then," the blonde said, the hope beginning to rise into her voice and sending it ringing through his head. Her hope reignited the fires of hope within himself, and he never knew how it happened, confused stricken, he went back to reading, while Aqua finished the book on Spyro, making her way to the brand new pages that had been newly added; within those images were Terra, Sora, and Kairi, along with the cheetah, Spyro, and Cynder. Surprisingly, they never expected the two dragons at all, and had believed that the two were still heading for the Celesital Caves of the White Isle

"My son would've always acted like that," Ignitus spoke, as if he was standing behind the blunette. Cocking her head to the area where he was sitting, he looked over at her, and at the book she was reading.

"Your son? What happened to him?" Aqua questioned. His head moved from her and the book, towards the book he was reading, one of an ice blue cover, a fiery heart decorating the cover.

"I took his egg down to the Silver River during a riot on the temple the night before his birth, and met him again ten years later," Ignitus answered, his answer filtering through Aqua's mind; the many dragons as old as those two were nowhere to be found, and the only other dragon to have been taken away from the temple and taken down the Silver River many years back was Spyro, and who else would Ignitus have met ten years after that event, it for sure was no one else rather than Spyro. It all now made sense to her, and the answer was for sure to be right.

"You're Spyro's father?"

* * *

><p>"And I awoke in Twilight Town, not far from the Mansion. I never knew how I got there, but Master Xehanort drained the last of my energy back wherever it was I remained. Naminé found me there, but we ended up separated until I found myself outside the mansion, my clothes were replaced by this cloak, and my old keyblade in hand," Terra finished, his story nearly sending Kairi to her knees in tears, Sora gave his best to keep himself from crying, but he was losing control ever so quickly.<p>

"Ten years? It's been that long since you saw them?" Sora asked, facing the ground, silent tears hitting the dirt and grass.

"The exact answer, but now that I know Aqua is here, Ven should be safe nearby," Terra said, a smile on his face, for hope was near. From Terra's story, Sora and Kairi could deduce Ven as a look-alike to Roxas, and finding him would be no easy task. At this moment, the cheetah returned from his scouting, learning what he could from Sora, Kairi, and Terra about Ventus, and being helpful in whatever way he could, he made the decision to go with them to find the lost ally.

Not long following their departure from the area, the sound of rustling was heard from the bushes. Someone, or something was following them, and fearful of it, they drew out their weapons, ready to strike if it was the enemy, but out of the bush came Spyro and Cynder, assuring them complete safety, but leaving Terra to question them about their following of orders.

"What did I tell you? Going to the White Isle would be your safest path," Terra said, not infuriated, but irritated about the un-wise choice they made.

"We couldn't help but overhear you talking about some kid named 'Ventus', and we might just know where to start," The purple dragon said, changing the subject immediately follwing the finish of what Terra had to say.

"But I told you to-"

"Terra! If they know a good place to start, we just might find clues to where Ventus is at," Kairi said, assuring the bright side to this situation. Terra nodded and his look was averted back to the two dragons.

"Alright, where do we start?" Terra asked, a light shining in his eyes, for his friend would be close by, and would want to reunite with his friends.

"The closest place to where we are is Hunter's village," Cynder answered, looking at the cheetah with worry in her eyes, he understood her fear, and assured her the best with a simple nod.

"So your name is Hunter?" Sora asked, his head turned towards the cheetah. The cheetah replied back with a simple nod.

"Have you three navigated this area before?" Terra asked, his attention was at full force towards Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter.

"I know this area, and the other areas surrounding this place, getting through here will be easy to do," Hunter said, heading off into the direction of his village with no worries about danger.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Spyro is my son," Ignitus said, a smile plastering his face as he admitted what he couldn't tell Spyro. Aqua, shocked to hear the words flow out of his mouth, could do nothing but gasp.<p>

"Why haven't you told Spyro yet Ignitus?" Naminé asked, her attention completely averted from the drawing she was nearly finished with.

"Because his mother must be found first," Ignitus answered, reading the book he averted his attention from. The book's pages held the image of a beautiful dragoness, her scales almost as blue as his, but what held true mystery was the image of him with red scales, red horns, and sand white horns.

"Who's she?" Aqua asked, her gaze averted straight for the beautiful ice dragoness.

"Liana... My Liana..." Ignitus said, depression taking over his body, his mind, his voice. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, and Aqua knew immediately something bad happened in the past.

"She disappeared, if I'm right?" The blunette answered. Ignitus nodded his head, she was absolutely right about what happened.

"After she gave birth to Spyro's egg, she left with a few of our other dragonesses, and they never came back, her pages are black like the shadows, and her location is unknown. If I only knew where she was, I would give anything to have her with me, it was always my life's dream to have my entire family with me, to be a family not forgotten," Ignitus admitted, "But now that I'm the Chronicler, I can't leave, or sleep. All I can do is hope for her safety as well as Spyro's," he added, a sigh making its way out of his mouth. Aqua looked at him with sympathy, and looked at Ven; his eyes still closed, he wouldn't wake up, but she remembered her young friend never had the freedom he deserved until Terra left to redeem himself. She sighed, a boy like Ven would deserve freedom more than anything, but Ignitus would have given up everything to be with his family again. She understood his pain, because she shared the same when she had to leave Ven behind in Castle Oblivion.

"Ignitus, I may not know much about this world, but I can assure you that I'll find Liana, and bring her to you," the blunette said, determination welling up to replace her sympathy. Her journey was just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8: The Distance Between Rest

Chapter 8: The Distance Between Rest

Making their way through the deciduous woodlands known as Twilight Falls, they made their slow arrival to Hunter's village. Above them, the shine of the celestial moons made their journey one of the most eeriest ones yet, and with the Night of Eternal Darkness slowly making its approach by the days, it gave Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter something more to fear about. Approaching the edge of a giant waterfall, they could look down at the valley, and to Terra, it was all so familiar.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here!" Sora said, enthralled at how the valley looked at night; beauty at its finest. The lush greenery of the valley was the reason which made this area an adoring sight. Terra continued his stare for a long time before realizing this was where his journey began, when Naminé was with him.

"The Valley of Avalar," he spoke, staring down at the area all to familiar to him, even though he had been around here once, and only for a split five minutes.

"You've been here?" Hunter asked, where Terra nodded, his answer was absolute, because beneath them was the village where he and Naminé walked out of the portal.

* * *

><p>Ventus slept, but within Sora, he could see what he saw, but couldn't tell him how beautiful this area was. He had walked the depths of Sora's conciousness for many years, and his time to awaken was nearing, as he had finally found Terra, but Aqua was nowhere to be seen. His journey took him to many familiar places, his dreams were intertwined with Sora's, and with the only thing on his mind was to find his physical self, he considered the thought of the many possibilites of where he could be; from what he saw in Sora's mind, there could be the Well of Souls, or Twilight Falls, or this village, or what Terra referred to as the Celestial Caves of the White Isle. He sighed, not of happiness, nor of sadness, but somewhere between the two. He would finish his connection to Sora when his body was found, and when that time would come, he had the warmth of many other friends in his heart.<p>

"Terra, Aqua, just wait a little longer," Ven spoke, determination welling him up as he continued his trek through the darkness of Sora's sub-concious. His journey with Sora was nearing a halt, but his new one awaited him far in the horizon, beyond the forests, and between oceans.

* * *

><p>The blunette made her departure immediately, only this time, she had plans on coming back as soon as the dragoness was found. She wound up this far on her own journey, and now that Terra was safe from the darkness, and Ven safe with the Chronicler, fears were nothing more than just illusions of nothingness. Her first arrival was at the island where she found Spyro and Cynder earlier that day, but no clues were left behind as to what happened here, why everyone left was a blur of confusion, and yet, all so clear as to why. She averted her gaze towards the largest buiding nearest the cave, as grey as the cave itself. Inside the large stone hut, torches flickered on and off due to the wind, and with the hut illuminating with utter darkness, new fears came to Aqua's mind. She halted as she reached the outside of the cave, only to see yellow, beady eyes in the darkness.<p>

"Again?" She echoed, summoning her blade to strike. These beings were the same as the ones she had faced up against in the realm of darkness, and very alike to those. Beneath her, many of them crawled on the ground, their bodies compared to the shadows of her being. Making the first strike towards the first one that attacked, she became assaulted from all sides, but completely backfired their huger for her light. Using Fire Storm, the beings faded from existence, not having to worry about them for the exact time being.

Entering the hut, she immediately realized the torches were flickering on and off due to the dark beings around the hut. The flames died out, and a large wall could be heard, covering up something not far from where she stood. She knew immediately that the only reason why the sound of the wall in the back of the room was connected to the torches, and her only way to investigate any further would have to light them up. Casting Firaga at the dark room, the four fireballs found their ways to the four torches mounted on the wall, lighting up the room with radiance. The place was a total wreck; fragments of a chandelier remained on the floor, sand, dirt, and mud covered the floor, along with blood, the blood from a dragon, or so she tought. It was fresh, at least to her in every way possible, and she was right. Not far from her location, moans and groans could be heard, whoever was here, is still here, and possibly injured. Following the moans, the blunette found little clumps of dry blood on the ground and continued on ahead as if nothing stopped her.

* * *

><p>Ignitus continued looking into Aqua's book, and found that more of her story was added with her own steps, even what lied beyond her was already added; an injured cheetah was waiting within, assaulted by the darkness she had conquered over. He had looked over this cheetah with a watchful eye while being the Chronicler, Prowlus was the cheetah's name, and he was leader of the tribe in Avalar, but what was he doing at Dragon Shores? Illogically stricken, his main goal was to send help, but how could he? Being stuck in the Celestial Caves was what the Chronicler was meant to do, the Chronicler was never allowed to leave, but a sudden reminder came back to him, the resevoir of blue energy within the hourglass could be used to contact anyone outside the White Isle via water source, since the energy was of the same liquified state. The dangers were high for Aqua being there, and so the same for Prowlus, but to warn Aqua before setting foot into the dangers would prove to be far more safe for her.<p>

* * *

><p>She continued her long walk down the hall, passing a huge water source on the way towards the moans, but before making another step in that direction, voices echoed through the walls, and her mind; it was Ignitus' voice.<p>

"Aqua," Ignitus spoke. The blunette's gaze was averted from the end of the long hall, towards the water source, confusion struck her, Ignitus had told her he was never allowed to leave, but how could she hear his voice?

"Ignitus? Is that you?" Aqua asked, looking down at the small pool, the face of the Chronicler had become clear, ever so clear.

"Yes, it is me, but hear me out before finishing this small venture, the injured moans are that of a cheetah named Prowlus, he is the chief of a tribe south from the dragon city, his injuries are severe, and he needs all the help he can get, do what you can, and the both of you get away from that location," Ignitus said, giving the blunette a full understanding nod. With her nod, his face disappeared from the water, and she continued her small trek.

* * *

><p>The six made their way down the waterfall with ease, and made their way into the village, but surprised at what they had seen; despair, destruction, needless to say, the entire village looked as if it had disappeared right off the world. Hunter quickly caught movement under the rubble, a cheetah with darker orange fur rather than gold, like all the others. His legs were caught under the rubble, and the cheetah was nearing the verge of death.<p>

"Spyro, use your Earth ability over here," Hunter called out to the dragon, pointing to where the cheetah was. The purple dragon complied in doing so, and with his help, Hunter was able to pull out the injured ally.

"Meadow, what has happened here?" Hunter asked, kneeling down to his level to see the battle injuries that were pertained on his chest, arms, and face.

"Beings... weird beings... yellow eyes, black bodies," Meadow fearfully said, losing his grip on life with every word expelled from his own lips. Sora had seen the situation, and pulled out a Hi-Potion from his pockets, the only one he didn't use in the battle against Xemnas.

"Hunter, I think this might help," The spiky brunette said, handing the gold cheetah the bottle that could, and possibly might save his life. Hunter gave the blue cheetah the bottle. Imbibing the entire potion, Meadow got to his feet, his injuries long gone, and his legs no longer broken; he was healed from all the injuries he had pertained in the past. As the cheetah slowly got up, small dark beings popped up from the darkness, the shadows of the rubble and ground from where they were housed in, and into the eerie glow of the moons above them.

"Those were the things that attacked us!" Meadow yelled, Sora and everyone else's attention averted to where the cheetah was looking at: beady yellow eyes had looked into their eyes, their black bodies could be compared to the total darkness of the night, in many ways.

"Heartless? Here?" Sora echoed, summoning his keyblade, and with percise timing summoning the blade, made the first attack on the enemies. Kairi soon followed, summoning her blade to attack the beings, and not long after, Terra used his blade to strike down the creatures of the dark. The creatures were a bit too difficult for Terra, Hunter, Spyro and Cynder to handle, but for Sora and Kairi, it was like a walk in the park. Minutes passed by as the battle between them raged on, and to say for the best; Sora and Kairi had managed to annihilate all of the enemies. Unsummoning their blades, the two returned back to the others, to see where they could head next. Meadow had seen the chaos brought to his home, and nearly died with its destruction, the least to say was the depression of losing his home was strong, and many sighs of sadness made their way out of his maw. No longer did he have a home, and his brother had disappeared the day Malefor was destroyed, and with it being only a few months since that happened, hell could possibly be raised again, not by him, but by those dark beings.

"They tried to steal something from my chest," Meadow finally said, managing to pull through his sadness, and despair to choke out a few words.

"The Heartless, they steal the hearts of others, which in turn turns the person who lost their heart into one of them, but there is another problem with the turning," Sora said, looking at the rubble where the creatures of the darkness assaulted them.

"What's the other problem?" Spyro asked, Cynder close to him, comforted by his words, even though the words meant more sadness than anything else.

"When someone with a strong heart is turned into a Heartless, an empty shell is left behind, the shell begins to act by itself and becomes a Nobody, me and my friends had the problem of fighting Nobodies in the past, and I don't want another run-in with one," Sora answered, his words shocking Cynder, her thoughts were fearful, what if SHE had a Heartless? She had been corrupted once before by Malefor, and wished it to never happen again, but with what he forced her to do, becoming the dark dragoness they all feared, what if he had gained control of her darkness and created a dark-half to her; a heartless being born from what she had done? What if she had a nobody too? Would they track her down, kill her, or kill her loved ones? Fear shook her up, and Spyro was the first to notice.

"Cynder? What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Riku-Xehanort trekked through the entire fortress, making his way up to the top, where the Dark Master waited up above. Behind the boy was two sleek, slender forms, one of which was as white as the entites of the stars, while the other, black as the dark skies above the Well of Souls. Both eyes were filled with hate and treachery, beings born from nothing but despair. Making their way ever so closer, dark aura surrounded the three, no fear for what lied ahead, these three had the same darkness as found within. The doors opened, leading up to a giant throne room, a giant purple beam shot up from the ceiling all the way through the floor, and above them, a giant purple dragon, his eyes yellow and full of dark purposes.<p>

"You have arrived," He greeted Riku, the boy's yellow eyes making their way to see the dark being above them.

"Yes, I have, Malefor," He answered, the dragon giving off a malicious grin. The Dark Master had returned, and with it, a grudge against the entire dragon race, especially with a certain two.


	9. Chapter 9: Cylinia and Cylix

Chapter 9: Cylinia and Cylix

The mood between the four was gratifying to see the darkness enveloping all of them, and the darkness rising beyond their location, not soon from this time would they see all of the inhabitants suffer from the darkness grasping not only their homes, but their hearts.

"Is everything going according to plan?" The Dark Master asked, making his way down to where the other three stood, malice forming on his grin.

"The darkness has begun to spread, and with it, the world will fall to how you see fit," Riku-Xehanort answered back, laughing with a malicious tone, far too evil for anyone to know. But the only problem stood between them was those who were willing to fight the darkness, but the two dragonesses behind the grey-haired boy could be the answer to the calling of darkness.

"Cylinia, the darkside of my prisoner, and my special one, you are to scent out the light, and burn it out, while you, Cylix, the empty shell of my prisoner, and the nothing of an evil heart, you are to take a force with you and bombard the dragon city, as you did the village of Avalar," Malefor ordered, the two beginning to grow malicious smiles upon their faces, while Riku-Xehanort created new beings of darkness, sending them through the dark portal, and into the outside of the world, to crave more destruction.

"It is done, enough of the Heartless are out, and ready to fight for us Malefor," The boy said, his head turned towards the two dragonesses, the scent of The Dark Master surrounded the two, both with the pure darkness and hatred for what he had been born with.

"Good," The grown purple dragon replied back, his face turned towards the two dragonesses in front of him, a kiss landing onto the both of them. "You both have fallen gravid months ago, and now the fight begins to protect those who will soon come into this world, do what you can to finish them all," he ordered the two, Cylinia giving him a peck, while Cylix gave him a full kiss.

"The deed will be done, I swear of it, my love," Cylix said, her entire body immediately turning away to take flight, Cylinia following suit. With the two off, Malefor let off a cackle of dark proportions, for his plans were beginning to take tuition.

* * *

><p><em>The dragon race will fall if all is left unsaid, and undone<em>

_From different sides of the realm of Avalar, the separated Heartless and Nobody began their mate's plan._

_The heroes would sooner rise to the challenge, or fall to the darkness, and let the realms begin to fall. Either way, the light and darkness will clash to the death, as said before..._

* * *

><p>The door was cracked open, and inside was the figure of an injured cheetah, his entire arm covered in matted and dry blood, as were both of his legs, but his other arm was still in perfect condition, for a sword was held between his hands, ready to attempt a strike against the enemy if it were to strike again. Light entered the room, and the figure of a graceful female was held outside the door. Gripping the sword tightly, he pointed the tip straight at her, ready if she would try to kill him.<p>

Ignoring the threat he gave off, the figure pulled out a bottle from her belt, handing it to him to drink.

"Do you not trust me?" The figure asked when Prowlus did not drink it.

"Is this some kind of poison?" The cheetah asked back.

"Just drink it," She said, her voice growing more raged as he still refused to do so. Not wanting anything to do with seeing the figure mad, he drank down the entire bottle, and slowly, but surely, regained the strength he once had before.

"Why are you helping me when I don't need it?" He asked, his eyes holding all the rage for the figure, but staring into the figure's deep blue eyes did he see that she wasn't the enemy.

"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance, especially you, even if you don't deserve it," The figure said, a few strands of blue shining in the light from the torches, the blue orbs shining with the radiance of light, needless to say, the figure was innocent, heroic, and would fight to defend anything, and anyone.

"Just, who are you?" He asked, the figure stepping into a highly lighted area to show him who she exactly was.

"My name is Aqua, and I've been brought here to find someone."

* * *

><p>Her senses picked up a fresh scent of light, but it flickered on and off, as if the light was nothing to worry about, but nonetheless, the light was still the light, and the choice was clear; annihilate all of the lightened beings who stood against her master and mate's plans for the destruction of all the world.<p>

The scent of light was located near a beach, inside a large hut cut from a cave, and the bearer of the light held her true light within the heart.

"A heart as deep as the waters," The Heartless entity cackled, before setting off a bloodcurdling roar to get the attention of the light, or in her case: The Key-Bearer.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Hunter

Chapter 10: Through Nothing, Is Power; The New Hunter

_**Before this starts, this one will contain the battle between Aqua and Cylinia, which will automatically prove why this story gets the T-rating. **_

_**Also, for the battle, I was listening to a song from Birth by Sleep Final Mix called Hunter of the Dark, I thought the song played out well with this battle as I wrote it, so when you get the chance, type in Hunter of the Dark on YouTube, and happy listening while reading!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

><p>The roar proved that the deaf could even hear its fear and bow down before it, begging for mercy.<p>

"The cry of terror, or how most of us Avalarians put it, Death's Scream," Prowlus told his saviour, his ears perked to see if he had heard anymore of it, and to his unluckiness, another roar was heard, this one proving to be more clear than the last.

"Is there any way out of here?" The blunette said, her eyes looking to her surroundings for the second time; she was in the main room again, only this time, no dark beings would attack her.

"There was a cave far to the east, a boulder would be blocking the entrance if the torches were burned out," The cheetah admitted, looking to see all of the torches lit up, and surprised by how she did it; the boulder would only open if all four of them were lit at the same time, and all of them, by how she put it, lit up at the same exact time. Far from them, the sounds of wind could be heard, and lucky to see the boulder moved over to see an entrance, the duo took the opportunity, Aqua using her Blizzaga ability to set off the lights for no unexpected attacks from behind, but an unexpected turn of events would take place soon, and it would prove to be fearful.

Torches lit the walls, and it was enough to see the surroundings; a giant dome-shaped part of the cave, large enough to house about several hundred dragons, according to her thought estimates. Aqua and Prowlus continued the trek into the cave, but dark, ferocious eyes corroding the darkness caught her gaze. She summoned Stormfall and gazed all across the room, this dark being would attack from anywhere, and she had to be ready for when it did. Darkness illuminated the cave, and the only light she hoped for, was burned out, giving the darkness more of a chance at fighting, but she had traveled the darkness for so long, she had the inane ability to sense, and see the darkness.

Then, like lightning, it struck at her, a long, light scratch going across her back, but deep enough to tear off the straps that held the signon on her chest. She jumped back, worried that the being may be Prowlus, planning to betray her, but her gaze was locked with that of a being with dark ruby eyes, black scales, and a grin formed onto her ever malicious face.

"Another one?" She asked, casting an immediate fireball from the tip of her keyblade, only to have it disperesed by the being's own fireball. Smoke filed into the room, but was immediately dispersed by the wind coming from further within the cave.

"You've seen another?" The being asked back, circling the blunette with deathly intentions, her malicious smile shining in the darkness.

"And you might be," The blunette answered back, striking at nothing but air before being struck back by a tail, followed by a claw to her stomach, ripping the cloth where she had been cut. Blood littered the floor, but not enough to send her unconcious.

All she could hear was a cackle, and the name, a name to strike fear into every fiber of herself,

"Cylinia, my name is Cylinia."

Her words were more than enough, the two had begun their clash at one another, and at an incredible strength. Aqua casted magic after magic at the disappearing foe, but was unsuccessful in gaining the upper hand; her blocks became more weak as the fight raged on, and as the opposite opportunity, her dark enemy became even stronger.

Before she knew it, the blunette started landing solid blows on the enemy, the darkness within herself from her previous ventures welled up, forcing the ebbing of her own light. Her blade was replaced with that of a darker keyblade, but could easily be told of as a saber.

The name was whispered through her mind, a malicious voice, that of a boy,

"Soul... Saber..."

The voice repeated over and over, driving her to even faster strikes, faster magic casts, and faster evasive maneuvers. Strike after strike, and unexpected blood from her attacker littered her face, her clothes, and her saber.

Her foe had begun to apprehend the lower hand, as the opposite of the blunette attacker, without much thought, the shadow-veild dragoness attempted to drive her tailblade straight through the dark foe, and was ever so successful in doing so. A scream was echoed through the cave, that of Aqua's voice, which was more than enough to keep the wandering cheetah from leaving her behind.

His senses proved to be quite the upper hand, but his gaze was more fixed on the blunette and her situation; the being's dark tail had driven straight through her chest, too close to where her heart was, and lucky that she was even still alive. Her breaths were shallow, and growing more dull by the second; at this rate, Aqua wouldn't have much time left before death blanketed her. Making the jump, Prowlus unsheathed his sword, making the strike to the tail, but unsuccessful at the stirke due to a claw, the same claw that possibly injured him in the past. His blood stained the cloths he wore, but the blood of the blunette still continued to hit the floor in massive puddles.

"Poor saviour, how you couldn't save those who asked for your help," Cylinia cackled, her tail driving further into the blunette, her painful screams running through the unconcious cheetah's ears, and through the cave. If she was lucky, help would come soon, but she didn't count on help, only hope: Hope that could ultimately save her from this tragic disaster.

"Terra... Ven... please... I beg of you... *gasp* save me..." Aqua prayed, trying ever so hard to grasp the Wayfinder, but failed in doing so. The object hit the floor with a small thud, but enough to wander the being's curiosity as to what it was. She whipped her tail, causing Aqua to be withdrawn from her impalement, and lucky for her in doing so.

The dark dragoness gazed over it and soon realized not only the blunette held light within herself, but this object held the same light as she did.

"Awwww... how pathetic. A little thing like this can get you this far, its just laughable," Cylinia snorted. She picked up the Wayfinder with her tail, and sent it flying through the air, splitting right through the ropes and metal that held it together. The two pieces were thrown at Aqua, and all she could hear, was the cackle of the dragoness before slipping into unconciousness.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness, all over again...<em>

_I hated being here, but I guess now it's fine being here..._

_We were all in the darkness before we were born, and it's all the eyes can see before the light comes to take us..._

_"Aqua!" _

_"Aqua!"_

_Ven... Terra... There's no point of me fighting anymore, the light... I only can get a good glimpse of it, and then, it's gone._

_This time... I won't fight back..._

_"NO! Don't give up!"_

_"We're still here, and even though you're injured, we can still help you!"_

_Can you give me the strength I had before this all became enough for me to bear?_

_"No."_

_"No, only YOU have that strength, decide to fight or not, we'll still fight for your safety, even through death!"_

_No, I don't have anything, my Wayfinder was destroyed, I have nothing._

_"Through power, there is nothing, if you have nothing, then power will flow right back into you."_

_Ignitus?_

_"Yes, child, I am here, just as Ventus and Terra are."_

_...Why do I have to keep fighting? Why does everyone keep pushing everything on me?_

_"Aqua! Quit thinking it's over! It's never over until the battles are!"_

_Do you think so Ven?_

_"Of course!"_

_"You can keep fighting Aqua! Me, Ventus, and Ignitus think you can!"_

_"You see child? Even if you think it's all over, they'll continue to motivate you until you fight again. The light will still come to you, even if you've given up."_

_If you think I can still fight, then fine. I will..._

_But know one thing... I'm fighting for myself now..._

* * *

><p>The blunette made small gasps of air, attempting tries to get back to her feet, and ever so accomplished in getting back up.<p>

"Where... the hell... do you think you're going?" The blunette screamed, summoning her keyblade and readied herself for the soon ending fight.

"Why won't you die, maggot! It's over, you have nothing left!" Cylinia screeched, running towards Aqua with forceful, and even deadlier intentions.

"Through power... there is nothing," Aqua said, lightly stepping out of the way to avoid the attack the dragoness would've killed her with, and with one swift strike of Aqua's blade, the battle had ended. Cylinia, like her, struggled to stay on her own two feet, but the fateful plans had come for the dragoness; the blade had struck her through her chest, where her so-called heart was.

She had fell, the dark dragoness's blood had littered the floor, like Aqua's, in massive puddles. The floor of the cave was stained red with her and Cylinia's own blood, but the battle was over.

"H-Hea..." Her voice trailed off, hitting the blood stained floor as unconciousness began to flow back.

"V-Ve-Ven... T-Terra... Igni-Ignitus... I-I did it... It's over..." She gasped, slowly closing her eyes, and embracing the unconicousness that wished to take her over. The battle was over, but a new one would soon happen over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a mysterious white figure had sensed the defeat of her other half, but shook it off as she could see the dragon city within distant sight, the plan her mate had for her was ready to begin; as the darkness took over Warfang, the darkness would soon rise here, and make its way towards the ends of this world. The end of light, and the beginning of an age of darkness was nigh.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, so far, the war is ready to begin, and the other group is still located far from the city. How will they make it there before the Heartless destroy Warfang?<strong>_

_**I would love to hear your comments and thoughts about the story so far, but please, no flames, especially to all those who love to see the Wayfinders not destroyed, but used to make the fight better. The thought came to me, but don't worry, her Wayfinder will be fixed in a future chapter. Trust me on this.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Up To You

Chapter 11: Up To You

_I've won, but yet, I've lost..._

_I've lost my freedom from myself._

_I'm in shackles, because of my ability to fight with my friends as my strength, now I have to fight alone. Alone in this crawling hell-hole. Why can't I do anything right?_

* * *

><p>Ignitus had kept close look on Aqua from his hourglass, the energy slowly gazing upon her unconcious body; severe cuts and a stab wound had covered her in scars and blood, but soon dispersed as if it was nothing, then reappeared on her body again. She was clinging onto life, but not by much. Death was giving a tug to her in this game of life and death.<p>

"Naminé, I need you to do me a favor," He said, looking over at the girl not far from his location. She had recently finished a drawing of Sora and Ventus with the same purple dragon she kept drawing in her sketchbook that seemed to have endless blank pages, needy of color, and of life.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting up from her seating position near Ventus, and making her way towards The Chronicler with little to worry about.

"Aqua seems to be straying off of her path, I've learned from your past endeavors that you could rearrange the patterns of memories, and even talk to others through their subconcious. Could you fit her back onto the path she's meant to travel on?"

"I'll try my best Ignitus."

* * *

><p><em><span>Seems like I've been walking for ages...<span>_

_It's been so long... I almost forgot how to smile..._

_There's always a way..._

_Why did I have to listen to myself back then? When I exactly knew I would be betrayed by myself?_

_I can't fight the darkness back anymore... Ven, Terra, Ignitus... What am I going to do?_

"Use the Keyblade! Use the Keyblade and fight back the darkness!"

_K-Kairi?_

"I may look in many ways like her, but I've been looking over you with Ignitus."

_N-Naminé_

"Yes, it's me. Ignitus says you've strayed off the path of light, and slowly, but surely, you are falling into darkness, maybe for all eternity. We all need you to fight back the darkness, instead of following it to nothing but death."

_You too?_

"We all believe you can fight back, it may take a while, but know that your friends will give you all the strength you need. You can beat the darkness, with your friends to guide you, and teach you."

_Am I left with a choice?_

"As of now, I'm sorry to say, but yes, you are. Either way you look at this situation, you will stay alive, and keep traveling. Master Xehanort will probably know that you are being trailed off into the darkness, and he'll stop at nothing to keep you on that path. I can hold him back from doing so, but it's solely up to you to go back on the right path, or not. I can give you two days to think about this, and I will be back to guide you on the path you choose."

_Two days... I think it'll be enough to find Liana, if at all possible, I can try to stay on the path, but it'll be you who has to help me in any way possible._

"I completely understand. Also, the situation you're in, is very critical, so... For you, I give you this..."

* * *

><p>Aqua was arisen from her concious-induced coma to the simple word Naminé had spoke to her; Cure. Staring at her surroundings, she could see that she was far away from the cave, and far away from Cylinia, the being that nearly annihilated her in the caves. A waterfall splashed softly behind her, the soothing sound of water rushing down sent her nerves, and her mind into a peaceful bliss. Being in the light was perfect, but the light wouldn't be complete without the darkness. She had been trapped for awhile now, after fighting Cylinia left her at this fork in her journey: traveling down the road to light would bring her back to her friends, but traveling down the road of darkness would lead her to betrayal.<p>

Yet she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Cynder? What's wrong?" Spyro asked his love, who had cuddled ever so closer to him.<p>

"I'm scared," Cynder answered, her fear running her veins cold as ice.

"Scared about what?" Kairi asked, kneeling down to look Cynder straight in the eyes. It was unfortunate for her to ask, because a roar could be immediately heard from their location. With their attention averted to the sky, they could see the graceful figure of a dragoness; snow white scales to shine in the pure essence of the moonlight, and six deathly horns covered her head in graceful order.

"That thing... It looked just like Cynder!" Sora fearfully said, assuming the worst for the black dragoness herself. The black dragoness looked on at the counterpart above her, and to her surprise: it was much taller than her!

"Where are they heading?" The grown brunette asked Hunter and Meadow, curious to know of their answer to this situation.

"If I'm not mistaken, they should be heading towards Warfang," Meadow answered, looking on at the white dragoness who indeed, was heading on towards Warfang.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Kairi asked Meadow; if he knew, then it would be easier to follow the directions he would give them, and move on.

"The shortest route will take you to Warfang right away, but will cost you time that you don't have," Meadow answered.

"Meaning?" Terra asked, confused stricken about the whole situation.

"We will arrive in Warfang at least a day from now," Hunter answered the confused keyblade wielder. Sora, also surprised about this situation let out a moan of grief for the long walk they'll have to take.

"But by then it would probably be too late!" Sora said, standing out in front of everyone to let the two cheetahs know of their situation.

"Maybe not," Terra answered, summoning up a dark portal that could possibly lead them to Warfang, if at all possible. Terra was the first to enter, and soon was followed by the others, all afraid of what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Warfang was at peace; everyone was either asleep or guarding the entrance from other attacks. Since the attack on Warfang happened no less than a month from the present time, everyone was fearful of the whole situation, and that meant more guards would be watching out over their peaceful city. No sign of Malefor was in sight, and not an intruder in sight for that matter, but to their surprise, a shine of white was slowly looming onto the city, a small orb of darkness hanging under the shine. The guards immediately noticed this sight, and were feared of a seige on the city. They took to their positions for an attack like this, and were ready to fight back with what they had.<p>

Unfortunately for them, the shine turned out to be a dragoness carrying a giant dark bomb, and the bomb was meant to attack them.

"Prepare to fire cannons!" One of the moles called out to the others, ready to defend their homes from this seige. A sudden crash from one of the bombs was more than enough to start the fighting.

* * *

><p>The group arrived inside the main gates of Warfang, but unluckily arrived as everyone was retreating from their homes, and elsewhere into the city to stay protected.<p>

"We're too late!" Spyro echoed, looking around to see everything in rubble, in flames, and in fragments. Suddenly, Heartless appeared from out of the ground, and were ready to attack.

"Meadow, you need to get away from here," Spyro told him, warning him of future dangers with his tone. Meadow agreed, and retreated with all the other moles into the city. Now with their minds clear of danger, they were ready to fight. When one Heartless was ready to strike, they were ready for it.

Knowing of this new threat, Terra was able to easily slice through them with his strength and vigor, even Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter were able to cut down their sizes with their battle styles. Sora and Kairi, on the other hand, had immediately touched the sky in a flurry of strikes to many of the other Heartless, making their battle easier for them.

"Show-offs," Terra briefly whispered before making another strike at his enemy, which seemed to be endless.

A sudden strike from above to the ground was more than enough to stop the growth of Heartless from the darkness. Smoke and dust covered the "battlefield", and as soon as the dust dispersed, a grown green dragon appeared with a Heartless in his mouth. Making a quick snap of his jaw, the being was destroyed.

"Terrador!" Spyro called out to him, running head-on towards the Guardian that taught him to control his abilities of wielding the power of Earth.

"Spyro, Cynder, you two are alive! That's good to know, but we need to retreat further away from the city, it'll be our only chance to keep these things away from the citizens," Terrador explained, the situation growing more dire by the second.

"That's not the plan, these things as you call them are called Heartless, and they feed on the hearts of others, it's in our responsibility to stop them at the source, and keep these people safe," Sora responded, confusing the green dragon.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" The grown dragon asked, causing Sora to let off a slight smirk.

"I've been fighting off these things for a long time now, I'll be able to lure them away, and destroy them all," Sora answered, a smirk still growing on his face. Terrador nodded, and averted his attention to the dragons and cheetah, ready to listen.

"We need all the support we can get in the upper section of the city, we need you up there," Terrador said, the three nodding in respect for the offer.

"I'll come too, if these Heartless need to find hearts, its up to us to stop them from reaching their goal," Kairi said, running along with the others to the upper quarter.

"Good, that leaves just us Terra, come on!" Sora bravely said, running on.

"No Sora, its just you now," Terra said, opening up a dark portal again. The spiky brunette stopped as soon as the words left Terra's mouth.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I have to leave, the rest I leave to you," Terra said, taking a step inside the portal.

"You said you wanted to find Ven more than the rest of us!" Sora mentioned, stopping Terra from taking another step inside.

"I'm taking another path to find him, we'll meet again. I'm sorry but this is goodbye," Terra said, closing the portal behind him to prevent Sora from chasing after him. The brunette looked on at the night sky, and began to run on to grasp the Heartless' attention.

* * *

><p>Kairi and the others arrived at a large gate, beyond it were the voices of all the evacuatees, especially Meadow.<p>

"Should we go in?" Kairi asked, looking behind her every now and then to check for any signs of Heartless.

"The only problem with getting in is that these gates only open on the inside," Spyro answered.

"The bright side is that Spyro and me can fit through the hole up there," Cynder said, using her tail to point up towards the small hole only large enough for the two, as the black dragoness said.

"Do so, we have little time to spare," Hunter said, also looking behind him for any unwanted visitors. The two nodded and made their way inside the tunnels, opening the gates immediately. Kairi let off a slight jolt, but not nearly enough to send her back; it was surprising to see the architecture like this since it was all consisted of rock instead of marble.

"Here we are; the Ruins of Warfang," Hunter said, looking all around him to see endless caves, where moles and cheetahs along with their families were hiding out.

This place was consisted of darkness though. Not much light was here, and if there wasn't much light, Heartless would be around the corner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terra has left, but is he really speaking the truth of taking another path to find Ven, or is he beginning a search for Aqua? Can the city be saved from destruction again? Will the heroes be able to triumph over the darkness of the swarming Heartless? <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Hostage of Sleep

Chapter 12: Hostage of Sleep

The glow of the Celestial Moons created an eerie glow around The White Isle; a glow to make the island feel alive itself. Stone statues littered the place, guarding from any, if any, intruders who would make their way into the Celestial Caves. The sand's white glow gave Terra a fear he would soon get over. Why he was here, he didn't know, but his choice to Sora was made clear: he would have to investigate, and if Ventus was near, then so was Aqua. Traveling through, he fought through so many stone guardians, crushing them with single blows of his keyblade.

So many fights took place through his eyes, but fighting stone figures such as those proved to be a fair challenge, but he still managed to pull through. Continuing through, Terra realized the enemies soon began to weaken off until there was hardly any, which rewarded the silent night a sigh of relief from Terra. His small venture proved worth when he arrived in a giant room with five different doors, and to his surprise, the door opposite his end was open, and on the other side could he catch sight of two shadows. Walking towards the open door he took quick look from the large gap between the two rooms; from what he could see, there were many bookshelves around all the sides of the room, and a giant hourglass coursing with pure blue energy decorated the center of it. He cracked the door until he could slide himself in without making a sound; he didn't want to deal with whatever the two shadows were if he were to just barge in. Closing the door behind him, the brunette began a small venture until he was standing nearly a foot away from the hourglass itself; he seemed to be more fascinated in what its energy could do rather than the rest of the room. A slight glimpse of a boy sleeping in the corner of the room averted his attention from the hourglass; the same boy he had searched for in the past months while searching for Aqua. He lightly shook him to wake him up, but to no avail. In his lap was a drawing of everyone he knew, plus some uncommon faces he did not recognize; one of which was a small dragonfly flying between Spyro and Sora. Terra let off a smile as he put down the drawing, and looked at the sleeping boy.

"You always wanted to draw, right?" Terra asked, not aware of what had happened to Ven in the past. Footsteps became clear, and Terra made his turn, summoning his keyblade on Naminé. Seeing her there, he unsummoned it almost as fast as he did summoning it.

"You're here?" The blonde asked, as to his answer was a nod. She smiled, and walked back over to where Ven was sleeping. He averted his attention to the two, and to his surprise, Naminé made no attempt to wake Ventus up. Kneeling down, he tried again, but the spiky-haired blonde wouldn't awaken.

"Aqua already tried," Naminé briefly said, taking the picture from Ventus's lap, and placing it in her sketchbook. Terra sighed in sadness; he thought Ventus might've drawn that, but it in turn was Naminé who drew it.

"Why won't he wake up?" Terra asked, paying all attention to Ven; the boy he thought of as a little brother.

"Because his heart has disappeared from him, if it returns, he shall awaken," a voice from behind answered, startling Terra again, but not by much as it did with Naminé. He turned his head to see a light blue dragon equipped with assorted scrolls and a vibrant crystal necklace. The dragon bowed his head to Terra; a symbol of greeting towards the brunette. "I am glad to finally meet you Terra," the dragon said, lifting his head to await what Terra had to say.

"Were you expecting me? And how do you know my name?" Terra questioned him.

"I am Ignitus, but you can refer to me as The Chronicler."

* * *

><p><em>Allies meet face to face, and old sleep awakes<em>

_With the soundless hostage of sleep, he yet sees that everything is in disorder._

_War erupts in the entire world as devidants of the dark and nothing take form and originate,_

_Malefor and Xehanort now gain the upper hand, and with it..._

_The light will sooner fade until its heroes can rise up to its final challenge._

_To the hero of the dawn, and to the healer of the worlds..._

_Rise to the challenge, and find the courage to end the war._

_We forever count on you._

* * *

><p>"The Chronicler? Aqua has mentioned you before," Terra mentioned, recieving a nod from Ignitus.<p>

"Indeed," Ignitus admitted, "I have brought you here for a reason."

"So you were the one who called to me in the darkness, weren't you?" Terra asked.

"I was; I'm deeply afraid that Aqua is now taking the path you sought out in the past," Ignitus sullenly answered, bowing his head in shame. Terra couldn't help but let out a sigh of despair for his friend: was she really turning towards the darkness as an answer?

"I could set her on the right path, but I need to know where she is," Terra offered.

"I was hoping you would say that," Ignitus said, moving his gaze from the ground, to a book on the shelf not far from where the two were standing. The cover held a silvery-bluish hue that seemed to shine in the darkness, and had the symbol of Aqua's keychain on the center. Opening the book to a new page already added to her story could Terra see the blunette, traveling with a companion on an open trail into the middle of nowhere.

"Where is she?" Terra asked, closing the book.

"Farther away from Dragon Shores, but from there, I cannot say where she might be," Ignitus answered, "Yet she travels with an Avalarian named Prowlus, if you find him, you will find Aqua," he added. Terra nodded to his own approval, and gazed over his shoulder at Ventus.

"Another question, what do you mean by his heart has disappeared?" Terra asked. A sudden book came flying his way as he finished his question; the same one that Aqua had continuously read from the time she had first arrived, to the time she had to leave.

"Read this, it will tell you everything," Ignitus answered, turning away to read another book. Terra took his answer into consideration, and opened the book to a random page; the page he landed on was the time they all fought the same Unversed. Continuing to flip through the pages, they were all involving Ventus and his travels: he had faced many hardships, and gained many new friends, but one page changed what Terra had thought forever; it was the moment they were all together at the Grave of Keys.

* * *

><p>"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of X-Blade."<p>

"But the Master said we can't let that happen, and he tried to destroy me for it."

"X-Blade?" Aqua asked.

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But... It scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."

"Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you," Terra promised, grabbing Ven's shoulder with understanding.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... I want you to-"

"The three of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way," Terra said, encouraging Ven to remember the union the three shared. Aqua kneeled down to look him in the face, and give him an understanding of the hope she shared for her friend.

"I'm asking you, as a friend... Just... put an end to me."

* * *

><p>"You've done it, Ventus."<p>

"Now that my body is about to perish... You and I will have to join together!"

"The X-Blade will be forged!"

* * *

><p>Vanitas: "Our union was not finished."<p>

"The X-Blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, so that we can complete the X-Blade!"

Ventus: "I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both?"

Vanitas: "The X-Blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever."

Ventus: "Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua."

Vanitas: "Hmph. It's always about your friends, isn't it?"

Ventus: "At least I have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

* * *

><p>Terra closed the book, and looked over at his sleeping friend again; he fought for his friends, defeated Vanitas and the X-Blade, and lost his heart to the darkness.<p>

"He did all that, for Aqua and me," Terra smiled, a single tear forming, and dropping off his face. Naminé smiled, as did Ignitus: they understood what hardships the trio had shared in the past, and now, it was time for them to become reunited once again.

"His heart is returning to him, slowly, but surely, but there are a few problems in doing so," Ignitus managed to say.

"Such as?" Terra asked.

"Sora and Kairi will lose their abilities, as will you and Aqua," Ignitus sullenly answered. Terra was caught in shock; he was going to lose his abilities as a Keyblade wielder.

"Is there any way I can make sure he awakens safely, without the loss of our Keyblades?" Terra asked, possibly coming up with any solutions.

"Only one; find Aqua, and the two of you will have to find Sora, for he carries Ven's heart within his own," Ignitus answered. Terra let out a shocking gasp; he feared that Ven's heart was deep within the darkness, when it was only with Sora. Would Sora have to lose his heart in order to awaken Ventus?

"I'll do it, just be sure that nothing happens to Ventus, and if he does wake up differently, make sure he doesn't leave here until I come back," Terra said, walking away from the two. This journey was proving to be a new, yet difficult task set out for Terra, but with Keyblade in hand, he would make sure Ven awakens safely.

* * *

><p>Ventus was plunged into the deepest darkness, but wasn't far for him to travel into the same darkness. He awoke to see an Awakening; he was returning back to his heart.<p>

The union of destiny was ready for him, and he was willing to accept it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is the full-fledged battle for Warfang: Sora has to fight the Heartless alone, and with his abilities to wield the Keyblade slipping, as is Kairi's, will things ever be the same? And will Terra convince Aqua that finding Sora is the only way to wake up Ven? There are dark secrets hiding in every corner for the heroes, and a darker one awaits Spyro. Things may never be the same, but Ventus is coming close to waking up. **

**By the way, the Grave of Keys is simply another term for the Keyblade Graveyard, for those of you who haven't played Birth by Sleep.**

**Kingdom Hearts characters owned by Square Enix**

**Spyro characters used in this story are owned by Sierra and ELB**

_JourneyofShadows_


	13. Chapter 13: War in Warfang

Chapter 13: War in Warfang

The night was crisp, and full of battle; Warfang now lain in ruins far beyond repair, and the Heartless have begun their full-out destruction on the city. As they rallied the streets, Sora stood on edge, ready to fight with Keyblade in hand.

"Come on, I'm ready to fight," Sora whispered to himself, ready to battle to the death. As the Heartless turned the corner, Sora took charge, and began his fight.

* * *

><p>The trio became afraid of what was held within the dark caverns, but the sudden flicker of torches made the pathways clear to see: so many tunnels lead to the outside, from what Kairi had heard on the travel to the ruins.<p>

"So beautiful," Kairi echoed.

"And this will be our temporary refuge until we can clear out the city," Terrador stated.

She could only gaze around in wonder at the sight of the crystals emanating off the slow burning torches; she truly felt peaceful when it came to being here, but she still feared that the Heartless would strike here as well, and most importantly, she feared for Sora's safety.

"Still thinking about Sora and Terra?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, I just hope they'll be alright without us," Kairi answered.

"If you want me to, I can look for them in the city," Spyro offered.

"It'd bring me joy to see that they're both safe, could you?" Kairi asked. Her worried gaze went to a shine of happiness as Spyro nodded his head, and left to find the two brunettes hidden deep in the city; still fighting, still struggling, and maybe; still winning.

* * *

><p>Sora continued his fight, and quickly turned the tides of battle. Sway after mighty sway, and blow after tremendous blow, the Heartless began to diminish. Sora desummoned his blade as he saw the dark entities begin to fall back towards the outer walls.<p>

"Yeah, that's right! And don't even think about coming back!" Sora yelled out to the voiceless dark beings. A sudden breath down his neck soon sent his bravery down the drain; cocking his head in fear, he could see two dark olive eyes staring straight at him.

"I don't think they were running from you, mortal," She whispered, sending Sora into a deep shock.

With a sudden move of the figure's paw, Sora was knocked into the nearest building from the two. Gasping from the impact, Sora did everything in his path to summon his keyblade, but alas, could not.

"What's the matter? Can't summon your weapon?" the enemy cackled, charging straight at Sora with enough force to break the wall behind them. As Sora went through the wall, he could feel a sharp pain come from his lower stomach. As he stared down, he could see that the enemy's claw had impaled his stomach, and it was starting to go further into his skin.

"Come on, keyblade!" Sora cried out, doing everything to get his blade back for this upkept fight.

"I guess your weapon doesn't trust you anymore!" the feminine figure snarled, ready to send one of her claws straight for his heart.

Sora's mind began to race to many different ways to fight back, and he believed his only good solution was to give in.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened a little to see his surroundings, but being asleep for a while left his eyes a bit too blurry, and his surroundings weren't what he expected: he was atop his own Awakening, with the fragments of Sora's memories merging with his own. None of them involved his two friends Terra and Aqua, but his newest memory began to surge through his mind, and into the dark atmosphere: it was of Sora, only he was losing in a fight against a giant white dragoness. As the boy began to run, he was stopped in his tracks by that of a white light above him, and he began to float in the sky. A voice echoed out to him in the crawling darkness, which lead him closer to the light:<p>

"Your friends are in danger, and are trying their hardest to keep you from harm. It is up to you to keep the light safe from the clutches of darkness, and to protect Sora, Kairi, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and your newest allies safe."

With the simplest explanation, the boy was entombed in pure white light, and the voice spoke out one more time:

"I'm counting on you to keep my... no... Our friends safe. I rely on you to be my eyes, and my ears... Ventus..."

And with the words spoken, he awoke.

* * *

><p>Terra gazed into the seemingly endless night, searching for any clues as to where his blunette friend, and her traveling companion would be: it seemed possible that she may have traveled via glider, and it would be easier for her to get to where she was going instead of walking. Yet, little did he know that the option would be inconsiderate. He stared at the moonlight for a long time, yet he saw nothing relating to a keyblade glider. As he called his blade to him, he recognized that the blade didn't come forth.<p>

"No. I'm too late. Ven..." Terra sullenly answered, walking into the vastless landscape to find his lost ally.

* * *

><p>The blunette averted her gaze back to the calming waterfall, and back down to her clothes: they had been ruined, all thanks to Cylinia, but that wasn't the only thing ruined by Cylinia. She nearly burst into tears at the way her Wayfinder looked: it was literally split in half by the force of Cylinia's tailblade. The damage had taken its toll on her, and the emotional damage seemed to be affected more than anything.<p>

"I'm sorry Terra. I'm sorry Ven, I destroyed everything. This is all my fault," She sobbed, hiding her face behind her knees; she didn't want to be seen, not like this. Not like this at all. Her tears continued to fall as she could hear the voice of someone, little did she know that it was Terra, calling out for her. Her cry into the night was the sign that she had had enough.

Prowlus could hear the cry, and rushed to her aide, afraid that she might've been attacked, especially in a condition like hers. As he rushed back, he could hear the rustling of branches and trees, and from those trees could he see a brunette rushing to her, calling her name over and over. He could see Aqua lean her head up to see the man, and cry into his shoulder, letting him embrace her with understanding. With these movements, Prowlus could understand that this was one of her allies.

"Terra... I'm sorry," Aqua managed to speak through her tears, which only made the brunette hug her with more understanding. When Aqua pulled back did he as well, to see the Wayfinder in her hands, sliced in half from rope to rope.

"What happened?" Terra asked, holding the once good luck charm in both of his hands.

"I fought a battle that I thought I would've lost..." Aqua sullenly answered, looking down at her torn clothes in melancholy. From there, she explained her battle against Cylinia, the dragoness that attacked her in the cave, and from that point, Terra listened.

* * *

><p>Sora clamped his eyes shut, ready for the battle to be over. Yet, out of the darkness, he could hear a voice, and he opened his eyes once again, and saw his attacker blown away with a blast of fire.<p>

"Sora!" The voice called out. The brunette averted his attention to where the voice came from, and it turned out to be the same dragon who traveled with him from The Well of Souls all the way up to the now.

"Spyro? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you, but now's not the time for chatting away! We have to fight!" Spyro stated.

"But what can I fight with?" Sora asked before his gaze was averted to a sword beaming in the moonlight. Taking his grip on the hilt, he assumed battle position, ready to strike. When Spyro charged, so did he, and the fight created battle cries into the night sky.

The war had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The dark secrets are soon arriving, and the worst seems to be coming into tuition. Cylix is deadly in battle and in flight, but will her abilities to fight prove to be enough for the two? And with Ventus awake, will everyone be able to gain their abilities back as keyblade wielders, or are they doomed to linger in the shadows without a light to guide them? **

**Review please.**

**~JourneyofShadows~**


	14. Chapter 14: Waking Slumber

Chapter 14: Waking Slumber

Silently opening his eyes, he could see an immediate brightness that immediatley caused him to shut his eyes once again; but with a few blinks, he was wary of his surroundings.

He found himself fascinated with the area he was held up in: bookshelves that went higher than he ever dreamed, enormous piles of books, all waiting to be read, and a strange hourglass filled with a strange blue liquid. He felt right at home with his immediate observations, and without any further investigations, he made the decision to walk around and peer at what the books contained. One he found was that of his own, and he was immediately awestruck as he looked through the pages of the good times he shared with his friends. One page stood out to him over all of them; it was a picture of him and Aqua, sitting next to a fire, reading out of a storybook.

*Flashback*

"...and with the sadness vanquished from his realm, he searched high and low for his lost friends, with the hopes that his friends were already waiting for him. Nobody ever knew what happened after that one fateful day. People believed that he never found them, and disappeared off the face of the world he lived on, but many others believe that he found them, and now lives on an island far from any world. An island, like them, that represents an unbreakable bond, that in which, only destiny would've dared to defy..." Aqua continued to read from the book, looking over at the smiling boy that was her reading companion.

"...but with the power of hope, the island would remain as a beacon of light to anyone that wished to be away from the darkness. But the true light remained in the hearts of the many children that were willing to carry on the legacy the light had offered them..." the boy finished, watching Aqua finally close up the book, and put it away onto a shelf.

"Okay, Ven, it's time to get some sleep. We'll read more tomorrow night, after I get my Mark of Mastery," Aqua happily stated.

"But I want to read more," Ventus argued.

"I said tomorrow, Ven. I know how much you like this book, but I need my rest for tomorrow, and so do you," Aqua camly spoke. The boy nodded, and with a smile, he disappeared from the room.

*End Flashback*

Ventus held his fist to his chest, where his heart was located, and felt the warmth of the light within himself. He smiled, but with a sudden surprise, a tear fell off his face, soon followed by another; he soon found himself crying, and couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that left his cheeks. It wasn't until footsteps were heard that he mustered the courage to stop the tears from continuing. He looks over to see a young girl, almost the same age as him. Her sketchbook in hand almost immediately fell from her grasp.

"I didn't know that you'd wake up right now," she confessed.

"Where am I?" Ventus asked, gazing around at the marvelous structures above him.

"You're safe," the girl replied, walking away, as if to get somebody. For a moment, Ven thought about what she meant by it, but his thoughts were pushed away as he saw her walking off.

"Wait up," Ventus called out, and began trailing after her.

He followed the girl for several minutes before coming to a door, aimlessly looking at its structure, and curiously wandering what was hiding behind the door. She knocked, and the door slowly opened. Ven could only catch a quick glance of a tailblade, and immediately summoned his blade, ready to fight whatever was in there.

"It's okay, he's a friend," the girl assured him.

Cautiously, he moved toward the door with his keyblade in hand, ready to strike if needed. As he stepped inside, he glanced in fear at a dragon staring straight at him. Holding his keyblade out to strike, the dragon's tailblade immediately stopped Ven's strike from happening.

"Welcome back into the waking world, Ventus," the dragon spoke. Ventus was immediately confused about what was going on, and how the dragon knew his name, but instead of bringing the blade to the dragon's chest, Ven desummoned his keyblade, ready to know everything.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Ventus asked, gazing all around the room; it was very similar to the other room he woke up in.

"I am Ignitus, but most refer to me as The Chronicler, and this is my home, the White Isle," the dragon spoke up.

Ventus gazed at him, then back at the room he was in. His eyes gazed all around before he closed them to remember that he had to search for Terra and Aqua. A single tear drop fell from his face, and he opened his eyes once again. His tears made themselves known, and he gripped onto the Wayfinder he now held in his hands.

"They're fine, young one," Ignitus assured him before the books were immediately brought to the boy. He sat down and peered into what his friends had been doing, and to his luck, Ventus could see that Terra and Aqua were traveling down a path that now lead them to a city by a sea. Not far behind them was a cheetah, ready to protect them on their venture.

"Ever since you awoke, there have been a few problems for them," Ignitus started. Ventus averted his attention back to the dragon.

"What kind of problems?" Ventus asked.

"They have lost their abilities as keyblade weilders," Ignitus managed to say without hurting Ven too much.

"How can they?" Ventus asked, sitting back against the nearest wall with an unmanaged fear for his friends.

"Ever since you woke, the darkness has limited them to the power of their light. You have to help them," Ignitus answered, slightly looking to the distance as a book came flying in. Ventus looked on at the cover: It was a blank purple, but had a dawn-like shade in the light.

"Whose book is this?" Ventus asked, opening it up to the very first page.

"These are the memories of Spyro, the legendary purple dragon of our time," Ignitus answered once again.

Ventus managed to read on, and was surprised at the contents it held within.

* * *

><p>Aqua managed to finish her story without breaking into tears for the second time that night, and Terra could only embrace her for staying alive long enough to await help, and to support herself from the fight that raged on.<p>

Prowlus looked at her in sympathy; although he didn't know what it was like to help someone he cared ever so much for, he felt that Aqua needed the protection from the darkness. She was a gemstone, if in accordance with his mind, and he would protect this gemstone with his very life. He stepped out of the bushes, and went straight up to Aqua, ignoring Terra's battle stance.

"Are you alright?" Prowlus asked; the blunette's immediate answer was a nod.

"Thank you for your kindness Prowlus," Aqua managed to answer, letting her senses take over as she tried ever so hard to get back to her feet. "Where do we go from here?" She asked her cheetah traveling companion.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm heading onto the Island City of Avraiah. It shouldn't be too far from here, if you both decide to follow," Prowlus answered, heading off in the direction of the city.

"What do you think Terra? Should we?" Aqua asked, watching Prowlus go off into the direction.

"Well, since we don't have our keyblades to help us anymore, we should," Terra answered, looking at the cheetah go off. "There'll be some help, if any, for the both of us, and we may be able to get back to the Celestial Caves with that help," he added, walking after Prowlus.

The blunette watched him go off, sighing, then taking her leave from the area, and after her traveling comrades.

* * *

><p>Ventus managed to get through the entire book with an unsettled ease; the purple dragon had been through so much in his time: from finding out about his destiny, to the now; a battle to the death with a white dragoness.<p>

"Sora and Spyro need you Ventus," Ignitus spoke as he saw Ventus lay down the book.

"What do I have to do?" Ventus asked.

"You must go to Warfang and assisst them in their battle. It is the only thing they'll need help with. After Cylix flees or is destroyed, you may choose what to do next," Ignitus answered. Ventus nodded, and before he could make his leave, a cough was heard, a cough to avert his attention. Ignitus was holding a black cloak in front of him.

"This cloak is worn by a dark organization called Organization XIII. They use these cloaks to hide the darkness, and the light from anything. You will need it, because this enemy will sense both the light and the darkness in your heart," Ignitus spoke, giving Ventus the cloak.

"I'll do my best. I won't let you down Ignitus," Ventus spoke, walking away as he finished his sentence, his promise; his new promise.

'Just wait for me. Sora, Spyro, Terra, Aqua, I'm coming to save you all,' Ventus mentally spoke, putting on the cloak immediately, and leaving behind the shelter he only knew to fight against the darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus has finally awoken, but now the battle against Cylix proves to be wary for Spyro and Sora. Will Ventus make it to their aide in time? Will he defeat Cylix with the power of the keyblade? What about the three companions? Where is this Avraiah city located, and will the creatures here be helpful in Terra and Aqua's quest to keep Ventus and everyone safe?<strong>

Review to find out these answers. Also give your honest opinion on the chapters up to the now.

~JourneyofShadows~


End file.
